


Invigorating

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cold Hands, Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mud, Running, Wet & Messy, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen likes to run in the mornings. Connor thinks he's mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invigorating

  
Connor stirred when he felt movement next to him, and cracked one eye open sleepily to see Stephen getting out of bed.  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
Stephen threw him a quick glance over his shoulder. “For a run.”  
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“Six o’clock.”  
  
Connor groaned and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow. “You’re insane,” he grumbled, his voice muffled.  
  
“You could come with me,” Stephen suggested, teasing.  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
“But it’s lovely out there at this time of day. Very invigorating.”  
  
“I have more than enough ‘invigorating’ in my life as it is, thank you very much. Anomalies, remember? And dinosaurs? Normally trying to eat us?”  
  
Stephen just laughed.  
  
“Plus,” Connor added, “it’s 6am. On a _Sunday_. You’re insane,” he repeated.  
  
“So you’re not coming, then?”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Your loss.” Stephen shrugged. “I’ll leave you to your beauty sleep. You could do with it, after all.”  
  
“Oi!”  
  
Stephen laughed again, grabbed his running shoes, and left.  
  
Connor went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, the mattress dipped again, and Connor squawked, coming awake all at once as a cold, _damp_ face pressed itself into the crook of his neck, and spikes of soaking wet hair tickled his ear.  
  
“Hey, get off me! You’re all wet.”  
  
“It’s chucking it down outside,” Stephen told him.  
  
“And you still went out? Haven’t you ever heard of a treadmill?”  
  
“There’s nothing like the great outdoors, Conn,” Stephen told him. “And besides, I hate gyms.”  
  
He burrowed closer, and Connor squawked again, lifting his head to glare at his lover. His eyes widened as he took in the state of Stephen.  
  
“And now you’ve brought most of the great outdoors _indoors_. You’re absolutely covered in mud! Did you fall in a puddle or something?”  
  
“No. But I ran through quite a lot of them.”  
  
“You’re getting it everywhere! These sheets were clean on last week.”  
  
Stephen pasted a look of fake contrition on his face. “Sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
Grinning, Stephen suddenly flung the duvet back, and rolled on top of Connor, transferring a significant amount of mud from himself to the younger man. Connor squirmed, and tried to push him off, but Stephen had pinned him quite effectively.  
  
“Morning,” Stephen said, smiling at him suggestively.  
  
But Connor refused to be placated, and pouted up at him. “You’re still all wet and cold,” he protested. “Get off me!”  
  
“But I was hoping you could warm me up,” said Stephen, and then leaned in to kiss Connor’s pouting lips.  
  
Connor tried to remain aloof, he really did, but it was hard when Stephen’s tongue was in his mouth, and Stephen’s hand was pushing down between their bodies and sliding under the waistband of Connor’s boxers.  
  
Still, he couldn’t help the squeak of outrage that interrupted the kissing as Stephen’s fingers closed around his admittedly interested cock.  
  
“Your hand’s bloody freezing!” he gasped, simultaneously trying to shrink away, and press up into Stephen’s grasp.  
  
“And your cock is nice and warm,” Stephen told him, unconcerned. He lifted his body away from Connor’s slightly so he could get better access, and then started to stroke Connor’s cock hard and fast.  
  
And it was at that point that Connor started to suspect that Stephen really had fallen in a puddle. Because even his hands were covered in mud. Mud that hadn’t quite dried yet. Mud that was creating a delicious slick friction on Connor’s cock.  
  
He moaned despite himself, and this time didn’t even bother to try and stop himself arching up into Stephen’s touch. Stephen’s hand was warming up rapidly, as were his lips as he kissed Connor again.  
  
In an embarrassingly short amount of time, Connor felt his balls start to tighten, and then he was coming, his come mixing with the mud on Stephen’s hand in a mess that was definitely going to require a shower to remove.  
  
He could feel Stephen shifting restless against his hip, and he fully intended to do something about it, but first…  
  
Connor fixed his lover with a smug look. “See, you don’t have to go outside to get invigorated in the morning.”  
  
It was worth the muddy handprint swiped across his face to have the last word.


End file.
